Birthday Treasure
by LexysK23
Summary: Mal, Jay, Carlos and everyone else are excited to give Evie her first ever birthday party. Part of the Blueberry Treasure-verse


_One Year Ago_

Six year old Evie placed the makeup brush down. She looked at her face in the mirror, seeing makelup everywhere. She nodded to herself, her stomach letting out a growl. She closed her eyes, hoping her mother would let her have some food. She had been so hungry and water could only do so much. Evie jumped off her chair and walked out of her room. She looked up at her mother. "Mommy?"

The Evil Queen looked at the little girl, letting out a scoff. "Ugly. Why can't you do anything right? Why couldn't I have gotten a beautiful daughter? Go wash that off and _do it again_."

Evie flinched as her mother said that. Evie looked to her feet, before looking at her mommy."Mommy, I'm hungry," Evie whispered, her voice small. Her little hands were fiddling in front of her. Her brown eyes filled with pain and hunger.

"Maybe if you tried better you'd be able to eat. Get out of my face."

"It's my birthday," Evie whispered, looking down. Her voice as small as she felt.

The Evil Queen let out a laugh. "You've been useless since the day you were born, do you _really_ think I'd celebrate the day of your birth?"

Evie seemed to cave into herself. She shook her head and walked away.

A few days later, the Evil Queen was murdered, two days after, Evie was discovered.

* * *

_Present_

Mal sat on the bed, her eyes on the sleeping girl. Evie was snuggled in bed, curled into a little ball under the blankets. Mal smiled, seeing the peaceful look on her face. Evie's mouth moved, as she muttered in her sleep. Leaning closer, she could hear the little girl asking for the apples to stop dancing.

Mal turned her head to look at her her best friends, Evie's fathers. She stood up and helped them bring the tray of breakfast in.

Once they set the food on the bedside table, Carlos leaned forward. "Evie," he whispered, running his hand through the girl's hair, trying to gently wake her up. Mal smiled when she saw the little girl scrunch up her face in her sleep. "Blueberry, baby, time to wake up."

Evie let out a little whine. "No."

"Don't you want to celebrate your birthday? Mommy, Daddy and I worked really hard."

Evie whined again, before opening her eyes. She sat up with a yawn and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. "Birthday?" Her voice was so small, so full of hope, it hurt Mal's heart.

"You're seven," Jay whispered, excitement in his voice. "Today is a very, very, _very_ special day. And it's _all_ about you."

Evie let out a small yawn. "Me?" Evie asked, looking at her parents.

"All about you," Mal whispered, kissing the top of the girl's head. "Let's get your teeth brushed and you get to eat your birthday breakfast in bed. And then we have a surprise for you."

"Surprise? For me?" Evie questioned, her eyes looking up at her mother.

"All for you."

Evie hugged her mother, and then her fathers. They all gave her a kiss on the cheek, holding her close.

* * *

Mal closed her eyes, feeling the light brush touch her cheeks. She smiled.

"Stop," Evie whined, getting her mother to stop smiling.

"It tickles."

Evie huffed. The brush left Mal's face. The young mother squinted opened her eyes and watched while Evie looked at the pallet of color. She saw Evie pout before picking a color. Mal was quick to close her eyes. She wrinkled her nose when the brush touched her face.

"Mommy stop!"

"It tickles."

Evie huffed once again. Mal kept it going, until her daughter deemed her done. Mal looked at her reflection, a grin on her face.

"Pretty," Evie whispered, grinning.

"Oh, am I usually ugly?" Mal asked, raising her eyebrows.

Evie nodded with a giggle.

Mal quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter and tickled her tummy. Evie let out a squeal and laughed. "Stop! Mommy!" She tried to push Mal away, but her mother wouldn't stop. Evie was screaming in joy. Mal gave Evie a kiss on the cheek, laughing. Evie giggled, wrapping her arms around her mother. Mal held her close, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "I love you Blueberry."

Evie beamed. "Love you too Mommy."

* * *

Ben grinned, seeing everyone work to make sure Evie's birthday party was perfect. Jane and Carlos were setting up the table for the cake that Jay was picking up. Audrey, Belle and Lonnie were making sure the decorations were perfect. And Adam was organizing the present table.

Ben really hoped Evie liked the party.

Ben's phone started to vibrate. He looked down to see Mal had texted him. '_Almost there.'_

"They are almost here!" Ben told the group, all of them starting to work quicker. Jay ran through the trees, carrying the cake. Jane and Carlos were quick to fix set the cake on the table.

They heard a loud squeal. The group of people quickly scattered. Ben watched as Evie ran into the small area. Evie stopped, her eyes wide and filled with amazement. Mal ran after the little girl.

"You can't run, you know that," Mal told the girl, shaking her head. Ben couldn't help but smile at how motherly the girl was. It made him think of the start of the birthday party planning.

_Mal had been running around the castle like a chicken who had lost its head. Ben spend most of the time watching, mostly because she wouldn't let him do anything. Carlos and Jay were no better. They had worked non-stop since they found out the date of Evie's birthday._

_Ben grabbed Mal's hand and pulled her close, stopping her. "Breath," he told her, placing his hands on her cheeks. Mal closed her eyes, doing what he said. He could practically feel the stress in her body. She leaned into his touch._

_"This has to be perfect," Mal whispered, running her hand through her hair._

_Ben gave her a smile. "She'll be happy with whatever you do. You can give her a cupcake and she'll love it."_

_"I am not giving her _just_ a cupcake," the purple haired girl snapped, glaring at her boyfriend._

_Ben just let out a small laugh. "I'm not saying for you to do that. I'm just saying she would love anything you do. Because it's from you and Jay and Carlos."_

_Mal sighed, leaning into her boyfriend. "She's my, _our_ whole world. Carlos, Jay and I, we would do anything for her. And we want to show her that."_

_"She already knows. She wouldn't call you mommy if she didn't. Mal, she doesn't need everything to be perfect. She just needs to have your love."_

_Mal bit her lip, before nodding. "I'll calm down."_

_"I have to go pick up her present. Just relax, she's going to love it. She's going to have most of her favorite people in one place."_

"Mommy, look," Evie said, pointing to the banner hanging from the trees. "It has my name."

"This is all for you," Mal told the girl.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone exclaimed, throwing their hands up. The biggest smile appeared on the little girl's face. She turned to Mal.

"Mommy, this is for me," Evie said, nodding her head. She ran to Jay, who picked her up and tossed her in the air. Evie let out a squeal.

Ben and his parents moved to stand with Mal. The young mother kept her eyes on the little girl, who was going from person to person, telling them that she was really happy and a thank you.

"Thank you," Mal said, looking at the former king and queen. "For everything you've done. This means a lot to me, to Carlos, to Jay. To Evie. And I don't know how we can repay you."

Adam shook his head. "I've let all you kids down. None of you should have lived the lives you lived. All of you should have gotten the chance to live a happy life. And if we, _I_ could do that for just one kid, I will. You, Carlos, Jay are so young. You shouldn't have become parents just cause I wasn't a good king. In reality, I owe you."

Mal walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. Belle joined the hug. Ben was so glad that his girlfriend and his parents had a good relationship.

Evie ran to Belle and Adam, hugging them. Evie got a kiss on the head from each adult. "Thank you. I love it!"

"Just wait until you see your presents," Belle whispered, getting a gasp from Evie.

"Mommy! I get presents!"

Ben kissed Mal's cheek and grinned when Evie raised her arms at him. The girl squeezed him. "I have a _special_ present for you."

Evie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course. Are you ready?" Ben asked, excitement on his face.

Evie nodded enthusiastically. Ben turned them around, and in front of her were three new teenagers. Evie's eyes widened. "Gilly!"

The second the little girl's feet hit the ground, Evie ran to the blond boy. Evie had her arms raised. Gil picked the girl up and swung her.

Ben placed his arm around Mal, while the two watched Evie greet her uncles and aunt. Ben knew there were others he had to bring from the Isle, but at the moment the three pirates were the only ones he could bring at the moment.

Evie was grinning as she nodded at whatever Uma was saying, and that made Ben grin.

* * *

Gil hadn't seen Evie in the months since she had left and he had missed her. She could always bring out smile out of him. And having her in his arms was something he had missed.

Uma was kneeling in front of the girl, a small, dark blue pirate hat in her hand. "I like your crown," Uma said, pointing to the headpiece on Evie's head (that she never took off, unless there was a chance for it to get dirty).

"Benny gave it to me. I'm a Princess," Evie said, rocking on her heels. She reached over and touched Uma's hat. She grinned at the girl. "Aunt Audrey says I'm the best Princess ever!"

"That is true," Harry agreed, rubbing the top of Evie's head.

The little girl giggled as she moved away, swatting at his hand. She moved to fix her hair with a pout. "Stop! Mommy worked hard."

"Well, we got you this pirate hat," Harry said, grabbing the pirate hat and putting it on Evie's head, covering the crown. Evie beamed. "You're one of us. The prettiest Pirate Princess ever. Don't tell Gilly."

"Thank you!" The little girl exclaimed, jumping into Harry's arms. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, before doing the same to Uma and Gil. She stayed in Gil's arms, who held her closer.

"We saw you on television at the coronation. You were the prettiest there," Gil said, tickling the little girl.

Evie screamed and laughed. "Gilly!"

Gil kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. The little girl leaned into his arms. "I missed you."

"We missed you too Blueberry. The whole time. But we told you we'd see each other again, and we kept our promise," Uma told her, smiling fondly.

Gil was so grateful for the change in their lives. If Evie was never kidnapped, he didn't know what they'd be doing.

* * *

Doug gripped the present in his hands. He looked at her father, who pushed him forward. Fairy Godmother was standing on his other side. "I'll be back for you tomorrow. King Ben says Evie is having a sleepover." The little boy nodded. His father gave him a hug and left. Fairy Godmother lead the little boy towards the party.

He looked around, seeing King Ben with his girlfriend, he saw Princess Audrey and Jane with their boyfriends. He saw some pirates and Lonnie. King Ben's parents were also mingling. Doug's eyes landed on the birthday girl and he smiled.

He was Evie's first friend, and Evie was his first friend. And that made her his best friend. And when he found out about how Evie never celebrated her birthday before he knew he had to get her a present. He wanted to be a part of her first birthday in Auradon. She was the nicest, prettiest person he'd ever met, even more beautiful than his Aunt Snow.

Evie looked at him and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Dougie!" she shouted, running to him.

"Evie!" He opened his arms and the two seven year olds hugged each other. "Happy birthday Evie! I got you a present."

Evie pulled away and looked at the gift bag in his hands. He handed it to her. The shorter kid sat on the ground and gently took out the tissue paper, folding it and putting it neatly at her side. Doug frowned, but let her to what she was doing. She was the birthday girl after all, and she could do whatever she wanted.

Evie took out a small plastic crown. Doug had saved up to buy it for her. He knew it wasn't special like the one King Ben had gotten her, which was real. Evie stood up and looked at Doug.

The boy waited for her to say how she didn't like it, but he was surprised when she did the opposite. She took off the pirate hat on her head and placed it on Doug's head. She then switched the crown on her head for the one Doug had given her. "I love it!" She placed the crown King Ben gave her in the bag and placed the tissue paper into the bag.

Doug felt his cheeks warm up. The younger kid grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! Papa! This is my bestestest friend in the whole wide world Dougie. Dougie, this is my mommy and daddies. That's my Auntie Uma and my uncles, Harry and Gilly. Look! Dougie gave me a crown and it's so pretty!"

Doug gave them a wave, his face blushing red. Evie's Daddy was glaring at him, while Evie's Mommy gave him a blank look. Harry and Uma seemed to be sizing him up. Gilly and Evie's Papa were the only ones smiling. He heard someone call Evie's name. The girl kissed Doug's cheek and ran off, into King Ben's arms.

"Nice to meet you Doug," Evie's Papa greeted, extending his hand. Doug reached over and shook the younger teenager's hand.

"Hi Mr. Evie's Papa," Doug replied, smiling at him.

"Call me Carlos," the white haired boy told him.

Evie's Daddy took a step forward. "You can call me Mr. Jay," he said, his voice hard.

Princess Audrey punched his shoulder. Mr. Jay huffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm watching you," he whispered. Doug felt a shiver go through him. He turned to look at Evie's Mommy.

"Hi," he said in a small voice. "I'm Doug."

The girl didn't reply. He looked at the purple haired girl in front of him. He could feel his heart beat quicker, and his hands got sweaty.

"How old are you?" Harry asked, raising his shiny and scary hook.

"S-seven, Mr. Harry, uh Pirate, uh, sir," the boy stuttered, a little tremble coursing through his body. He suddenly remembered the pirate hat on his head and took it off. He fiddled with the stitching.

"So, why did you choose to be friends with Evie?" Evie's Mommy asked, arms crossed over her chest.

Doug frowned, looking at the girl, who was playing with her new plastic crown, while talking to King Ben. He turned back to Evie's Mommy. "She was nice to me. She doesn't call me dwarf. She's smart. I like her hair. It's different," Doug said, rocking in place.

Mr. Jay narrowed his eyes. "So it had nothing to do with her being a girl? Cause she's not getting a boyfriend for a _long_ time, if ever."

Doug's cheeks burned red. "No. No. I don't, she's my best friend. And she looked lonely and I wanted to be her friend. Other kids make fun of her for being an Isle kid."

Princess Audrey, who started to walk away, stopped. She turned to Doug. "Who? I want names."

Doug's eyes widened. He turned to look at Carlos and Gil, the only one not asking him any questioned. The white haired boy smiled at him.

"Let him have fun," Carlos suggested, "he's here for Evie's birthday, not for an interrogation."

"We need answers," Princess Audrey said, glaring at the little boy.

"I'm with Audrey on this. Who are those _monsters_?" Evie's Mommy asked, taking a step forward. "How do we find them?"

"We can find a plank they can walk off of," Uma added, nodding her head. Harry smirked, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Dougie!" Evie exclaimed, running to the boy. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the Ms. Queen Belle.

"No holding hands!" Mr. Jay exclaimed, following the two seven year olds. Carlos just laughed and shook his head.

Doug turned to Evie, who was grinning. He couldn't hope but have fear for the kids that were mean to Evie.

* * *

"What do you think of the wee boy with our Blueberry?" Harry asked Jay, who was drinking his soda.

The taller boy huffed. "I don't know yet."

"Be nice," Carlos said, passing by.

"I can make him disappeared for ye," Harry said, a smirk on his face.

Jay shook his head. "I don't want to break her heart. We'll just have to keep an eye on him when they get closer." He could see Belle and Adam talk to Evie, pointing to something called a pinata.

Adam gave Evie a stick and then nodded to Ben, who was holding a rope. Evie looked up at the heart shaped candy holder and hit it with the bat. She beamed, before hitting it again and again. Evie hit it maybe six times before giving the stick to Doug to let him hit it. Doug hit it, but not hard enough to break it. Evie watched in awe.

Doug gave Evie the stick again.

Jay stared at Doug, seeing how the boy just wanted to make his daughter laugh.

"What are you thinking about?" Mal asked, moving to stand next to her fellow parent.

"Did you ever think we'd be here? Giving Evie an actual life? Raising an actual kid?"

Mal chuckled. "Never. But I can't imagine my life without her. She's our everything."

Jay nodded. "Carlos and I were talking and when it comes down to adopting Evie, we want it to be _you_."

Mal's head snapped to her oldest friend. "What are you talking about?"

"Evie's going to need actual parents. One on paper. It will have to be legal. And we want that person to be you. Carlos and I, we love being her fathers, but you are her mother. You're the one she goes to. It has to be you."

"I don't want to push what you have-"

"You won't. We'll still be here. We'll help any way we can. She'll still be our kid, but we _need_ you to do this."

Jay and Mal turned to Evie, who was giggling as it rained candy. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Evie, happy birthday to you!"

Evie blew out the candles while everyone cheered. Evie beamed. Mal started to cut the cake, giving the girl the slice with the toy on it. Doug was given the second toy. The two kids went to eat together, their little feet swinging under the chairs.

Carlos grabbed his slice, grabbed Jane's hand and took them to the kids. Evie beamed at him, the frosting from the cake smeared around her mouth. Doug was no better. The two kids seemed to be enjoying the treat. The table started to gain more and more people. Mal kissed the top of Evie's head, before sitting next to her.

"Mommy," Evie whispered, turning to her mother. Mal looked at the little girl. "This is my favorite birthday ever," Evie told her, reached up to give her a frosting covered kiss on the cheek.

Mal just smiled fondly. "This is my favorite birthday ever too."

"But it's not yours silly," Evie giggled, shaking her head.

"It's my favorite because it's yours, and I even got a present today."

Evie's eyes widened. "Really? What is it?"

"_You_."

Carlos's eyes connected with Mal's. He gave her a smile and a nod. Mal mouthed 'Thank you'. Evie snuggled into Mal's side. He knew he and Jay were doing the right thing taking a step back. Mal was looking at Evie like she was the best thing to have ever happened to her and Evie was looking at Mal just the same. He knew it was meant to be.

* * *

Mal smiled while Evie and Doug started to doze off as Belle read them a story. The three were on the couch, the kids on either side of Belle. Mal listened to the former Queen read, leaning against the wall. She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She leaned back into Ben.

"She had fun today," Ben commented, putting his cheek against her head.

"I'm really glad she did."

"What's going on in your beautiful mind?"

"I can't wait to make Evie mine."

Ben looked at her.

"The second I turn eighteen, I'm going to adopt her. And _nothing_ is stopping me."

Mal stared at Evie, whose head just dropped onto Belle's side. Doug had fallen asleep not long after. She walked forward and picked the young girl up. Evie was quick to attach herself onto her mother. Ben did the same with Doug, who didn't wake up. The two walked to the young girl's room and placed them on their respectable beds (for Doug, it was a newly bought pull out bed).

Mal tucked the girl in and kissed her forehead. "I can't wait to really be your mommy."

The young mother walked out of the room and to the living room. "So, how do we figure out who's bullying Evie?" Mal questioned.

Ben frowned, opening his mouth to answer, when another voice answered.

"And how do we make them disappear?" Audrey added, Jay, Uma, Harry, and Lonnie standing behind her.

Ben let out a nervous laugh. "I-I-"


End file.
